


Will You

by ackles_ass_equation



Series: Let Me Love You [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackles_ass_equation/pseuds/ackles_ass_equation
Summary: Sam has something to ask Dean.





	

"Dean, I'm back! It was just some kids playing pranks on the neighborhood, not a witch," Sam called throughout the bunker as he descended down the stairs. 

Sam heard noise coming from the kitchen and decided to head towards it. He loosened his tie as he walked up behind Dean. He wrapped his arms around Dean's torso.

"Mmm, steak. What's the occasion?"

Dean froze for a second and turned the stove off. He pushed Sam off of him and stomped his way to their bedroom, slamming the door behind him and climbed into bed. Sam knocked softly on the door before opening it slowly and peering through the crack.

"Dean?"

"Get out," Dean said coldly, refusing to look at Sam.

Sam came into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Why are you upset," Sam asked tentatively.

"It's our anniversary, you dick," Dean fumed and threw a pillow at him. 

"Oh," Sam sighed. "I'm sorry, baby. It completely slipped my mind. I remembered this morning, I promise."

"Whatever."

Sam walked over to Dean's side of the bed and knelt down to look at him.

"I got you something," Sam whispered. 

"Is it going to make me forgive you," Dean hesitated. 

"It would break my heart if it didn't."

Dean sat up and glared at Sam.

"Fine, but I want to give you your gift first." 

Dean reached into his pajama pocket to pull out a medium sized jewelry gift box and handed it to Sam. He took it from Dean's hand and opened it slowly. He broke into a wide grin when he saw the gold watch.

"That's not all of it. Take it out and turn it over."

Sam did as he said and saw what Dean was talking about. Sam's initials were engraved into the smooth metal.

"Thank you." Sam pressed his hand against Dean's jaw and kissed him lovingly. "Put it on me," he asked once they pulled away from each other.

Dean nodded and slipped the watch onto Sam's wrist, letting his hands linger on it a bit until Sam spoke up.

"My turn. I need you to plant your feet on the floor and close your eye first, though, okay?" Dean did as he was told and waited. "You can open your eyes now. "

Dean opened them slowly to see Sam on one knee with a small jewelry box. Inside was a tungsten ring with cherry oak rimming. 

"Dean. Will you-"

"Yes."

"You didn't let me finish the question," Sam fake whined.

"Finish it then."

"Dean, will you mar-"

"Yes."

Sam just stared back at him. He waited a minute before asking one last time. 

"Dean- and don't you dare interrupt me this time- will you marry me," Sam asked quickly.

Dean leaned down and kissed Sam softly.

"Yes," Dean whispered against Sam's lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I take prompts.


End file.
